


something rare and beautiful

by HelmetParty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, From Time by Drake, Human Jack Kline, Kissing, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Pseudo-Incest, Wincest is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Jack was human now. He felt things differently. Everything was stranger, more intense. Castiel vows to guide him.
Relationships: Background Dean/Sam - Relationship, Castiel/Jack Kline
Kudos: 31





	something rare and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'll prolly write a sequel to this where they do the thing.

Jack felt strange, since becoming human. He felt things differently, more intensely. Food tasted different, he needed to sleep, lights were brighter and colors more vivid. In such a short time, his entire life had changed. While complacent with this change, almost, he felt mostly like a part of him was missing. And of course, something was. It wasn't just his grace that was missing however, no - something else was absent. He felt...sad. He felt _useless_. He couldn't save people anymore. He was no longer powerful in any way, rather just a scrawny boy with no real talent. Mary tried to teach him new things, so did Bobby, but he felt the progress going unsettlingly slow. The others had to see how slow it was, too. But Jack wasn't content to allow this; he would get used to being human, and train as hard as he could to be of some use to them. He would. He knew he would.

"How are you feeling, Jack?"

Castiel stands at his door, which is slightly ajar. Jack smiles and nods in response, looking down to the book in his hands. "I'm okay, Cas."

Stepping in, Cas walks to the bed and looks down to the other with a face contorted to concern. "Bobby says your training is going well," he says gently.

"It's too slow," Jack responds with a frown. "I can't do it right."

"Don't say that." Castiel takes a seat on the bed, and turns to look at Jack in the eye. "Jack, I know what it's like to be human. I know it can be strange and scary, but you'll get used to it in time. It's just...an adjustment. And I'll be here to help you with anything you need."

It was another one of those strange sensations. Jack's heart beats in his chest, and he can feel it. Unable to stand to look him in the eye, he turns away. "I'm useless without my powers. But I want to be useful. I want to help."

"You are _not_ useless, Jack." Castiel's voice is stern, but not cruel. "With or without your powers. And...you're family. No matter what, Dean and Sam love you. _I_ love you." Castiel inches forward to put a hand on Jack's shoulder, an effort to comfort the nephilim.

Slowly, Jack lifts his head up. There it was, that strange sensation again. His heart still pounded in his chest, but there were new things, too. His face felt hot. He felt like he was sick but he wasn't coughing right now, so what was it? He felt oddly vulnerable, and when his gaze meets Castiel's, he can't help it. He leans forward and practically throws himself in Cas' arms. This is how humans showed affection, right? He had seen it on TV. He had hugged before, but this felt different. More intense. Castiel doesn't push him away, rather instead he wraps his arms around Jack and pulls him in. Jack lays on Castiel's chest for a few moments before retreating back a ways. When he does, he meets Castiel's gaze once more, and something else crosses his mind. Intuitively, he leans forward slowly. He had seen this on TV, too; another gesture of love towards someone. He had seen some of the other hunters do this. Sam and Dean did this. But he wasn't entirely sure. Hesitantly, he stops halfway and wonders if he's doing something wrong. Castiel was unmoving. Was he making a mistake?

As Jack turns to pull away, Castiel's hand makes its way back to his shoulder. Jack stops, and looks at him. He was...conflicted. Jack could tell. The hand creeps from his shoulder up his neck, the sensation intense, sending shivers down his spine, until it lands at his cheek, cupping it gently. Castiel leans in, and Jack does as well. Their lips meet, ever-so gently, Jack's hands going intuitively towards Cas' shoulders.

It feels like an eternity until Castiel pulls away. Jack feels warm all over, his body tingly and unsteady. That felt...good. Scary, but good.

Castiel stands to his feet abruptly, and walks towards the door. "Jack..." he mumbles, staring at the floor. "You're not useless. And we will train you. And even if you fail at every single thing, you are not worth less to us. Powers or not."

Jack nods, unable to hold back a sideways smile. Castiel exits.

Left back with his own devices, he feels strange. Where Castiel touched him hums with static, and his heart continues to race, beating like a drum in his chest. He had never felt something this intense, and something about it...he wanted more. He wanted to feel more of it.

He turns back to the book; a journal by the Men of Letters on Angel grace. He finds it hard to focus as his mind wanders, and wanting to know more, he instead reaches for his laptop. Maybe the internet had something about getting his grace back.

Or maybe they knew why he was feeling the way he did. Either way, in search of answers but technologically inept, he begins his search.


End file.
